Düstere Gedanken
by Lady-of-Gondor
Summary: Aragorn denkt an die Vergangenheit zurück, doch auch die Gegenwart lässt ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
  
Die Figuren dieser Geschichte habe ich aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen. Ich weise darauf hin, dass ich "Der Herr der Ringe" sowie die darin vorkommenden Figuren nicht  
  
als mein geistiges Eigentum ansehe. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat nichts mit dem Ablauf in der Geschichte "Der Herr der Ringe" zu tun. "Der Herr der Ringe" ist und bleibt das geistige Eigentum von J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Zusammenfassung: Aragorns Gedanken gehen zurück in die Vergangenheit, doch auch in der Gegenwart warten böse Überraschungen auf ihn.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Düstere Gedanken  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war früh am Morgen als Aragorn den Stall betrat. Der Geruch von Heu und die beruhigenden Geräusche der Pferde hatten ihm gefehlt. Doch nun war er wieder daheim. Nach endlosen Tagen in einem fremden Land war er endlich wieder zuhause.  
  
Lächelnd ging er auf die Box seines Lieblingspferdes - Hazel zu. So gleich wurde er von dem braunen Hengst begrüßt. Ja, auch das hatte er vermisst. Er betrat den Stall und streichelte das braune Fell des Hengstes, der sich mit einem freundlichen Wiehren bedankte. Er entschloss sich ein wenig bei ihm zu bleiben und über die Tage nachzudenken, die er hinter sich gelassen hatte.....  
  
Doch plötzlich spürte er einen Luftzug und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand Arwen, seine geliebte Arwen. Sie nahm seinen Kopf zärtlich in die Hände und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
"Liebling, Du denkst mir zuviel nach, wie wäre es mit einem entspannten Ausritt? Nur wir beide. Wir könnten Proviant einpacken und zu Deinem Landsitz reiten und dort ein paar schöne Tage verbringen." Aragorn wußte nicht so recht, ob er es wollte, aber willigte ein, da er das Glitzern in den Augen von Arwen sah.  
  
Während Arwen Proviant zusammenpackte sattelte Aragorn Hazel und für seine Frau Silverstar eine weiße Stute. Nach wenigen Minuten tauchte auch schon Arwen mit zwei vollgepackten Satteltaschen im Stall auf. Aragorn verschwand noch mal kurz in den Gemächern um einen Dolch und Pfeil und Bogen zu holen. Als er wieder auf den Hof trat, saß Arwen schon auf ihrer Stute und hatte die Satteltaschen befestigt.  
  
"Und Du willst wirklich ein paar Tage auf dem Landsitz verbringen. Wir könnten doch...." Arwen schnitt ihm das Wort ab "Aragorn, die Zeit auf dem Landsitz wird Dir sicher gut tun, Du bekommt ein wenig Abstand von den Dingen die passiert sind." Diese Worte ließen keinen Widerspruch zu und so ritten die beiden los.  
  
Zwei Stunden ritten die beiden wortlos nebeneinander. Seine Gedanken schweifen ab.....  
  
  
  
....Alles hatte damit begonnen, dass Arwen unbedingt zu Galadriel reiten wollte. Und sie wollte alleine nach Lothlorien reiten. Doch er wusste, dass die Zeiten nicht leicht waren, da überall Orks lauerten. Man erzählte sich sogar, dass sie sich auch mit Plünderern und Dieben zusammen getan hatten und die Völker in Angst und Schrecken versetzten. Ja, er wäre mitgeritten, aber Arwen wollte das nicht. Also ließ er sie mit zwei seiner besten Wachen losreiten. Er hatte bei dieser Sache ein ungutes Gefühl und dieses sollte sich auch ein paar Tage später bestätigen.  
  
Am dritten Tage nach Arwens Aufbruch galoppierte das Pferd von Arol - Aragorn beste Wache - in den Hof. Aragorn sah es aus dem Fenster. Ihn überkam sofort ein ungutes Gefühl und so rannte er hinaus. Als er draußen angekommen war, sah er wie Arol bewusstlos am Boden lag.  
  
Sein Gesicht war mit blutigen Wunden übersät und seine Kleidung zerrissen. Aragorn sah schlimme Bilder vor seinen Augen ablaufen. Es vergangen Stunden, bevor Arol wieder zu sich kam. Leise und mit Mühe erzählte er von Orks, die sich mit Plünderern zusammengetan hatten und die Wälder unsicher machten. Sie waren auf eine dieser Banden gestoßen, die in der Überzahl waren. All ihre Versuche, sich zu verteidigen wurden im Keim erstickt. Unter Schmerzen erzählte Arol seinem König, dass sie die 2. Wache getötet hatten und Arwen mitgenommen hatten. Ihn hatten sie bewusstlos zurückgelassen. Dann hatte er sich mit Mühe auf sein Pferd gehievt und einfach los geritten. Bevor Aragorn ihn nach Details fragen konnte hörte sein Herz auf zu schlagen.  
  
In diesem Augenblick machten sich in Aragorn Angst, Verzweiflung und Wut breit. Entschlossen stand er auf um nach seiner geliebten Arwen zu suchen und seine Männer zu rächen.  
  
Spät an diesem Tag verließen 4 Reiter die schützenden Mauern des Schlosses. Sie hatten keinen Anhaltspunkt, wohin die Orks Arwen gebracht hatten, doch war er ein guter Spurenleser. Außerdem wusste Aragorn, welche Route Arwen nehmen wollte. Die vier Reiter folgten den noch frischen Spuren von Arol. Stunden vergingen und die Landschaft hatte sich verändert. Statt dem satten grün war nur noch tristes Land - wo sie hinschauten. Die Streifzüge der Orks und Plünderer waren nicht zu übersehen. Die erste Nacht waren sie durchgeritten, doch jetzt hatten sie eine Pause nötig. In einer Ruine schlugen sie ihr Lager auf.  
  
Aragorn fand keinen Schlaf und beschloss, alleine weiter zu reiten. Leise sammelte er seine Sachen zusammen und sattelte Hazel - sein treues Pferd. Bevor er losritt hinterließ er jedoch noch eine Nachricht, so dass die anderen ihm nachkommen konnten.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen und er fand keinen Hinweis auf einen Kampf oder ähnliches. Er folgte immer noch den Spuren von Arol, denn sie waren deutlich für einen Waldläufer zu erkennen. Er war kurz vor dem Aufgeben, als er Spuren fand. Ja, das waren eindeutig Spuren eines Kampfes. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf ein Glitzern gerichtet. Als er sich das Glitzern näher anschaute, fand er Arwens Ring im Gras liegen. Den hatte er ihr erst vor ein paar Wochen geschenkt.  
  
Er folgte den Spuren. Sie waren zwar nicht frisch - aber sie waren da und sie führten zu einem Waldstück, dass am Hang eines Gebirges lag. Der Himmel verdunkelte sich mit jeder Minuten. Bloß kein Regen dachte er bloß kein Regen, denn dann würde er die Spur verlieren. Seine Gedanken schienen erhört zu werden, denn der Regen setzte nicht ein.  
  
An dem Waldstück angekommen, band er Hazel an einem runterhängenden Ast an - er wollte ihn nicht gefährden. Vorsichtig und jeden Laut vermeidend schlich er tiefer in den Wald. Je tiefer er vordrang, je dichter und unheimlicher wurde der Wald. Da...er hörte Geräusche. In gar nicht mal so weiter Entfernung hörte er ein schreckliches Lachen. Mit leisen, einem Waldläufer würdigenden Schritten näherte er sich. Und da erspähte er sie. Um ein kleines Feuer saßen mindestens 10 Orks und 5 Männer herum. Sie schienen grade beim Fressen (und das war es) zu sein. Weiter hinten sah Aragorn den Eingang zu einer Höhle, der unbewacht war. Er wägte seinen Chancen ab und beschloss sich die Höhle mal genauer anzusehen. Unbemerkt, mit einer Hand an seinem Schwert, schlich er in die Höhle.  
  
Tatsächlich, sie war unbewacht. Wie dumm waren Orks eigentlich. Aus einem Nebengang dicht vor ihm, hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. Vorsichtig tastete er sich in diese Richtung. Das was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. In einiger Entfernung erspähte er seine Arwen. Sie war mit schweren Ketten an Armen und Beinen an die kalte Wand gekettet. Ihre Augen waren verbunden und ihr Gesicht war mit Wunden und blauen Flecken übersät. Außerdem schien sie am rechten Arm zu bluten. Jetzt erst bemerkte er den Ork, der Arwen bewachte. Vorsichtig pirschte er sich an ihn heran, zückte lautlos sein Schwert und erledigte den Ork bevor er ihn bemerkt hatte. Arwen hob erschöpft den Kopf, als sie seine Anwesenheit zu bemerken schien. Er konnte nicht anders und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. In diesem Moment liefen Arwen Tränen über die Wangen. Sie flüsterte erschöpft seinen Namen. Gefühlvoll und vorsichtig nahm er ihr die Augenbinde und die Ketten (mit Hilfe des Schlüssels, den er von dem Ork hatte) ab. Als Arwen in die Augen von Arwen sah, fiel sie im in die Arme.  
  
Doch jetzt war keine Zeit für ein großes Feiern des Wiedersehens. Behutsam und auf jeden Schritt achtend, führte er sie aus der Höhle hinaus. Die Orks und die Männer hatten sich scheinbar daran gemacht, sich zu betrinken. Ein plötzlicher Moment der Unachtsamkeit schien ihnen zum Verhängnis zu werden. Arwen war auf einen morschen Ast getreten und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der Bande auf die beiden geworfen. Einzelne Orks preschten schon auf sie los. Aragorn holte seinen Bogen und spannte dessen Sehne. Ein Pfeil nach dem anderen schoß auf die Orks zu, die scheinbar immer mehr wurden. Sie waren in Überzahl, es war unklug gewesen alleine her zu kommen. Aragorn sah den Kampf schon verloren, als plötzlich seine 3 Weggefährten ihm zur Hilfe eilten. Nach der Reihe wurden die Orks, sowie die Männer getötet.  
  
Arwen war während des Kampfes zusammengebrochen. Aragorn hob sie behutsam auf und trug sie aus dem Wald heraus. Inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu regnen. Er suchte den Schutz eines großen Baumes auf und begann sich um Arwen zu kümmern. So gut es ging versorgte er ihre Wunden. Dann brachen die vier auf um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Aragorn hatte Arwen auf Hazel bei sich und machte sich immer größere Sorgen um sie, da sie immer noch bewusstlos war.  
  
Oh ja, er konnte sich an alles, die schrecklichen Ereignisse genau erinnern. Sie ritten wie der Wind und erreichten nach einem Tag und einer durchrittenen Nacht die schützenden Mauern des Schloßes. Jeder von ihnen hatte auf dieser Reise viel Kraft verloren.  
  
Arwens Verletzungen waren schlimm gewesen. Er hatte Elrond herbeirufen müssen und hatte Tag und Nacht an ihrem Bett gesessen. Es hatte ganze 2 Wochen gedauert, bis Arwen wieder aufstehen durfte. Die zwei schlimmsten Wochen für Aragorn seit langem. Und jetzt erst 1 Monat nach diesem Vorfall war sie schon fast wieder die Alte. Aber er wußte, dass die seelischen Wunden noch längst nicht verheilt waren.  
  
.....Aragorn wurde aus seinen düsteren Gedanken geholt, als Arwen ihn mehrfach ansprach. "Aragorn, können wir bitte eine kurze Pause machen, ich werde langsam müde". Seine Augen musterten die Frau die er liebte. Er würde alles für sie tun, jetzt auf für sie eine Pause machen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Sie rasteten auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Das Wetter hatte sich gehalten - immer noch schien die Sonne von einem blauen, klaren Himmel herunter. Etwas abseits von ihnen hatte Aragorn Hazel und Silverstar zum Grasen angebunden.  
  
Jetzt saß er neben seiner Frau im Gras und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen, während Arwen ein wenig schlief.  
  
Aragorn konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass seine Gedanken wieder abschweiften......  
  
....Er erinnerte sich genau an den Tag, als sie die schützenden Mauern seines Schlosses erreicht hatten. Seine geliebte Arwen war immer noch bewusslos und seine Kräfte waren auch am Ende. Einer seiner Männer wollte Arwen auf ihr Zimmer bringen, doch trotz seiner Erschöpfung tat er das selbst.  
  
Sanft deckte er sie zu und verließ ihr Zimmer um einenseiner Männer zu Elrond zu schicken. Er hatte in all den Jahren bei Elrond sehr viel gelernt. Doch jetzt schienen seine Fähigkeiten zu versagen. Er hatte alles für sie getan, was er konnte doch ihr Zustand hatte sich nicht gebessert. Jetzt konnte Arwen nur noch ihr Vater helfen. Obwohl Aragorn genau wusste, dass Arwen das nie gewollt hätte, ließ er ihren Vater rufen.  
  
Als die Sonne unterging, verließ ein Bote das Schloss, um Elrond herbeizuholen. Währenddessen hatte Aragorn an Arwens Bett gesessen und leise zu ihr gesprochen. Er musterte ihr Gesicht, die Wunden hatten sich einwenig gebessert. Doch die Wunde an ihrer Schulter hatte ihr scheinbar schlimmzugesetzt.  
  
Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und noch immer wachte Aragorn über seine Frau. Im Morgengrauen hatten ihn jedoch auch die Erschöpfung eingeholt. Die letzten Tage waren auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen und so sank er in einen unruhigen, von Alpträumen durchzogenen Schlaf.  
  
Nachdem er nach Stunden wieder aufwachte, machte er sich Vorwürfe nicht über Arwen gewacht zu haben, nicht für sie da gewesen zu sein. Er fühlte sich erschlagen und müde. Aragorn nahm Arwens Hand und legte müde seinen Kopf auf das Bettlaken. Plötzlich vernahm er einen leichten Druck, der scheinbar von Arwens Hand ausging. Als er aufschaute, sah er wie Arwen langsam ihre Augen öffnete. Aragorn konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen, er hatte schonbefürchtet sie zu verlieren, doch da war wieder ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Arwens erster Blick fiel auf ihren geliebten Aragorn. Wie hatte sie ihn vermisst. Alleine der Schmerz ihm nie wieder in seine gütigen Augen blicken zu dürfen schmerzte mehr als die Folter der Orks. Doch jetzt war er da, kniete vor ihrem Bett und streichelte zärtlich über ihre Haare.  
  
Arwen gelang ein schwaches Lächeln. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Aragorn verschloss ihren Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Ihr Blick wurde sanft und schien für einen Augenblick alle Schmerzen vergessen zu haben, doch in ihren Augen sah Aragorn, dass Arwen noch sehr schwach war. Mit sanfter Stimme flüsterte er ihr zu "Du musst nichts sagen, dass strengt dich nur zu sehr an. Das wichtigste ist, dass du viel Ruhe hast. Alles wird wieder gut".  
  
Schnell stand er auf und reichte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Erschöpft streichelte Arwen über Aragorns Wange. Er fühlte ihre Erschöpfung und ihren Schmerz in dieser einen sanften Berührung.  
  
"Hast Du Schmerzen" hatte er sie gefragt. Arwens Stimme war leise und sie sprach mit Mühe "Meine Schulter schmerzt. Ich halte diese Schmerzen nicht mehr lange aus und mein Kopf...mir ist schwindelig. Aber solange Du bei mir bist..." Mit diesen Worten verlor sie erneut das Bewusstsein. Aragorn sank an ihrem Bett zusammen und über sein Gesicht floss eine einsame Träne. Doch er wusste, dass er jetzt stark sein musste, sie würde seine Stärke spüren.  
  
Die darauffolgende Nacht verbrachte Aragorn erneut an ihrem Bett. Diesmal fand er zu einem erholsamen Schlaf.  
  
Ein leises Geräusch weckte ihn. Es war Arwen, die leise seinen Namen flüsterte. Sie war wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Aragorn streichelte sanft über ihr Gesicht. Ein Lächeln trat in Arwens Gesicht als sie Aragorns Berührung spürte. Vorsichtig entfernte er den Verband an ihrer Schulter und säuberte die Wunde, die sich entzunden hatte. Arwen zuckte unter Schmerzen zusammen, aber sie blieb tapfer. Ein Diener brachte Aragorn ein paar Blätter des Königkrautes. Das würde Arwens Schmerzen ein wenig lindern und die Entzündung stoppen. Er legte einen neuen Verband an und küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn. Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht tun, nur ihre Wunde ein wenig versorgen und bei ihr sein. Seine Kraft und die Liebe zu ihr schien Arwen am Leben zuhalten.  
  
Nach Sonnenaufgang hörte Aragorn den Hufschlag zweier Pferde. Er trat ans Fenster und sah zwei Reiter in den Hof reiten. Sein Bote war mit Elrond zurückgekehrt. Jetzt würde alles wieder gut werden hoffte er. Schnell lief Aragorn in den Hof und erzählte Elrond alles. Als die beiden in Arwens Zimmer traten, war Arwen wach. Ihr Blick ruhte auf ihrem Vater, der gleich an ihr Bett gestürzt war. In Elronds Gesicht waren Angst und Wut zusehen. Auch Aragorn trat an ihr Bett und sagte mit sanfter Stimme "Ich wusste mir nicht mehr zu helfen, verzeih, dass ich deinen Vater hergeholt habe." Mit Mühe lächelte Arwen ihren geliebten Aragorn an.  
  
Elrond hatte sich wieder gefasst und schickte Aragorn aus dem Zimmer. Auch er sollte sich erst einmal eine Pause gönnen. Aragorn verließ widerwillig das Zimmer.  
  
Kurz darauf kümmerte sich Elrond um seine Tochter. Sie war schwach, aber er würde für sie alles tun.  
  
Aragorn schlief zwei Tage lang. Die Erschöpfung hatte ihn schließlich doch in die Knie gezwungen. Er wurde von einem Sonnenstrahl aus dem Schlaf gerissen und sein erster Gedanken galt Arwen. Sein Weg führte ihn gleich in Arwen's Gemacht und fand dort auch Elrond vor. Arwen war wach und sah schonein wenig erholter und nicht mehr so blass wie noch vor Tagen aus. In Aragorn machte sich Erleichterung breit und er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie zärtlich.....  
  
Ja, all diese Verzweiflung und Angst lag jetzt hinter ihnen. Elrond hatte ihr ihren Lebensmut und ihre Kraft wieder zurückgeben können. Was hatte er ihm nicht alles zu verdanken.  
  
Ein plötzlich auftauchender Schatten über seinem Gesicht vertrieb die dunklen Gedanken. Arwen hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und ihn auf die Stirngeküsst. Ja, die schwere Zeit war wirklich überstanden. Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich. 


	3. Chapter 3

Da lagen sie nun - mitten auf der Lichtung und küssten sich zärtlich.  
  
Aragorn hatte ganz vergessen, wie schön es mit Arwen war, doch während sie so dalagen wurde es im bewusst.  
  
Arwen ließ von ihm ab und stand auf. Ihre Haare leuchteten in der Sonne und sie lächelte ihn an. "Wollen wir nicht weiterreiten, ich fühle mich schon wieder besser". Aragorn unterbrach sie "wir können auch wieder zurückreiten. Du bist für so einen langen Ritt noch nicht fit genug". Arwen ließ keine Widerrede zu. Sie hatte lange genug Kraft geschöpft und das Bett gehütet. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wieder besser, abgesehen von den Schwindelgefühlen die sie hin und wieder überkamen. Diese rührten wahrscheinlich von den Schlägen gegen ihren Kopf während der Gefangenschaft. Doch sie hatte es weder ihrem geliebten Mann, noch ihrem Vater erzählt. Arwen wusste, dass Aragorn eine schwere Zeit hinter sich hatte und sich immer noch Sorgen um sie macht. Und daa wollte sie ihm nicht auch noch mit ihren Schwindelanfällen in Sorge versetzen.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und lief zu den Pferden. Aragorn holte sie jedoch ein und zog sie vorsichtig an sich. Ihre Lippen trafen zärtlich aufeinander. Aragorn liebte sie zusehr um sie zum Zurückreiten zu zwingen, auch wenn er sich Sorgen um sie machte.  
  
Die beiden sattelten die Pferde und verließen die Lichtung. Es war schon spät und die Sonne würde bald untergehen, also kehrten sie in ein Gasthaus ein. Das Gasthaus "Zum grünen Baum" lag in einem kleinen Dorf. Aragorn versorgte selbst die Pferde und ging dann zu Arwen um mit ihr gemeinsam etwas zu essen. Spät an diesem Abend gingen die beiden schlafen. Arwen war von dem Ritt erschöpft und schlief gleich an. Aragorn jedoch lag noch lange wach und musterte seine geliebte Arwen im sanften Schein des Mondes. Er liebte es, sie beim schlafen anzusehen und es beruhigte ihn, ihren regelmäßigen Atem zu hören. Kurz nach Mitternacht fand auch er in den Schlaf. Doch in dieser Nacht quälten in Alpträume.  
  
In seinem Traum suchte er vergebens nach Arwen. Er irrte durch einen Wald, dessen Bäume keinen Lichtstrahl durchließen. Plötzlich tauchte vor ihm Arwen auf und rief seinen Namen. Er wollte sie an sich drücken und festhalten, aber sie entfernte sich bei jedem Versuch von ihm. Dann war sie auf einmal verschwunden. Vor seinen Füßen fand er den Ring, den er Arwen aus Liebe geschenkt hatte. Aragorn sank in seinem Traum auf die Knie und Tränen der Verzweifelung liefen über seine Wangen. Dieses Szenario wiederholte sich in seinem Traum immer wieder.  
  
Er schreckte erst aus seinen Träumen auf, als er eine vorsichtige Berührung auf seinen Lippen spürte. Arwen hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und ihn mit einem zarten Kuss geweckt. Zärtlich zog er sie näher an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Vergessen war der Traum der letzten Nacht, das hier war die Realität. Er hatte seine Arwen im Arm. Die beiden verbrachten den ganzen Morgen im Bett. Diese Leidenschaft hatte Aragorn auch gefehlt. Doch jetzt war er glücklich. Arwens Kopf lag ruhig auf seiner Brust, sie war noch einmal eingeschlafen und Aragorn fuhr ihr zärtlich durch die Haare. Arwen schlug die Augen auf und streichelte sanft über seinen Oberkörper. Die letzten Stunden hatten ihr gezeigt, wie sehr Aragorn sie liebte und es waren die schönsten Stunden seit langem.  
  
Da es schon weit nach 12.00 Uhr mittags war, als die beiden ihr Zimmer verließen, beschloss Aragorn noch eine Nacht zu bleiben. So konnte er dafür sorgen, dass Arwen sich bei dem noch vor ihnen liegenden Ritt nicht übernahm. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie in dem kleinen Dorf. Sie spazierten zu dem See am Rande des Dorfes und genossen die Sonne. Alles schien perfekt zu sein, doch langsam zog ein Schatten über das Glück.  
  
Arwen war grade aufgestanden und wollte ihre Füße ein wenig im Wasser kühlen, als ihr plötzlich schwarz vor den Augen wurde und sie umfiel. Aragorn stürzt panisch auf sie zu und kniete neben ihr im Gras. Als er ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß gelegt hatte, kam sie wieder zu sich. Aragorn atmete erleichtert auf. "Was ist passiert, geht es Dir gut" sprudelte nur so aus ihm raus. Arwen richtete sich auf und sah ihren Mann zärtlich an. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht. "Ja, mir geht es gut. Das kam bestimmt von dem Glück und der Liebe, die ich mit Dir teilen darf". Arwen küsste zärtlich seine Handinnenfläche und stand auf.  
  
Aragorn wollte zurück ins Gasthaus, damit sich Arwen hinlegen konnte. Doch sie wollte zusammen mit ihm den Sonnenuntergang ansehen. Als er das Leuchten in ihren Augen sah, konnte er ihr diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen.  
  
Und so saßen sie aneinandergekuschelt am Ufer des Sees und beobachteten, wie die Sonne unterging. 


	4. Chapter 4

In der darauffolgenden Nacht fanden die beiden keinen Schlaf, zu groß war die Liebe und die Leidenschaft die sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt füreinander empfanden. Aragorn machte sich Sorgen, dass er Arwen weh tun könnte, doch sie verwischte seine Sorgen mit einem feurigen Kuss. Die Leidenschaft von ihnen entflammte erneut.  
  
Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die Nacht vertrieben, schliefen die beiden dicht aneinander gekuschelt ein.  
  
Es war weit nach 10.00 Uhr als Aragorn von einem leisen Geräuscht geweckt wurde. Arwen stand am Fenster und hatte es geöffnet. Leise schlich sich Aragorn an sie heran und umarmte sie zärtlich. Seine Lippen glitten vorsichtig an ihrem Hals herunter. Arwen wandte sich um und lächelte ihn an. In diesem Moment sah Aragorn, dass Arwen ganz blass war. Ihre Augen hatten einen müden Ausdruck, wobei das auch von letzter Nacht kommen konnte. Doch er wusste, dass es an etwas anderem lag. "Geht es Dir nicht gut, aus Deinem Gesicht ist sämtliche Farbe gewichen". "Oh Aragorn so glücklich wie heute war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Dieses Glück verursacht in mir ein Schwindelgefühl" sagte sie sanft zu ihm. Doch Aragorn nahm sie behutsam hoch und brachte sie wieder ins Bett. Arwen wollte sich wehren, aber Aragorn duldete diesmal keinen Widerspruch. Sanft drückte er sie in die Kissen und erstickte ihren Widerspruch mit einem zärtlichen Kuss. Sie versicherte ihm nochmals, dass alles in Ordnung war und versprach ihm im Bett zu bleiben.  
  
Als sie eingeschlafen war verließ Aragorn leise das Zimmer.  
  
Sein Weg führte ihn in den Stall. Er betrat Hazels Box und wurde auch gleich von seinem Hengst freudig begrüßt. Aragorn streichelte über sein geschmeidiges Fell und dachte nach.  
  
Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu den 2 Wochen, in denen Arwen im Bett bleiben musste. Elrond hatte ihr absolute Bettruhe verordnet, damit die tiefe Wunde verheilt und sie wieder zu Kräften kam. Die ersten Tage waren besonders schlimm. Arwens Körper schien zu glühen, da sich die Wunde entzunden hatte. Sie wurde von heftigen Fieberkrämpfen geschüttelt. Elrond tat alles für seine Tochter und auch Aragorn wachte während der ganzen Zeit an ihrem Bett. Glücklicherweise ging das Fieber bald wieder zurück und Arwens Zustand besserte sich. Bald wollte sie aufstehen aber Aragorn hielt sie davon ab. Ja seine kleine Arwen hatte ihren eigenen Kopf. Aragorn saß oft an ihrem Bett und erzählte ihr Geschichten oder las ihr etwas vor. Auch nachts ließ er sie nicht alleine, sondern schlief neben ihr ein. Oft nahm er sie in den Arm und streichelte sanft über ihr Haar bis Arwen eingeschlafen war.  
  
Nach 2 langen Wochen war ihr Körper wieder zu Kräften gekommen. Ihre Augen strahlten wieder und ihr Gesicht hatte eine gesunde Farbe angenommen. Selbst von der tiefen Wunde war nur noch eine Narbe zurückgeblieben. Auch die Schrecken der Gefangenschaft schienen überwunden. Doch Aragorn wußte das dies nicht der Fall war. Selbst jetzt noch begegnete sie Fremden mit Vorsicht und suchte oft seine Gegenwart auf.  
  
Ein leichter Windhauch holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Unbemerkt war Arwen in den Stall getreten. Er nahm sie in seine Arme. Ihr Gesicht hatte wieder Farbe angenommen. "Habe ich Dir nicht gesagt, dass Du im Bett....", Arwen unterbrach ihn sanft "Ich will lieber bei Dir sein, statt alleine im Bett". Sie strich ihm zärtlich über sein Gesicht und zog ihn aus dem Stall. Zielsicher steuerte Arwen den See an, wo schon ein Proviantkorb bereitstand. Schweigend setzten sie sich ins Gras und nahmen eine kleine Stärkung zu sich.  
  
Da es sehr warm war und die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, schlug Arwen eine Runde schwimmen vor. Aragorn hatte Bedenken, doch er konnte ihr diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen und so befanden die beiden sich wenig später im Wasser.  
  
Arwen schien sich im kühlen Wasser zu entspannen und auch er fühlte sich langsam wohl. Er schwam zu ihr hinüber und legte seine Arme um ihren Körper. Sanft strich er ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie zärtlich. Arwen erwiderte seinen Kuss und ließ sich ganz und gar in seine starken Arme fallen. Sie vergaßen alles um sich herum und gaben sich ihrer Liebe hin.  
  
Als die beiden am späten Nachmittag das Gasthaus betraten, waren sie vollkommen glücklich. Aragorn blickte in die Augen seiner Frau. Dort sah er Liebe, Geborgenheit und Glück. Dieser Tag hatte beiden gutgetan und Aragorn hatte seine Sorgen abgelegt. Nach einer kurzen Stärkung verschwanden sie auf ihr Zimmer. Die beiden redeten bis tief in die Nacht miteinander und planten den morgigen Aufbruch. Bis zu dem Landsitz waren es höchstens noch 2 Tagesritte.  
  
Arwen war ein wenig erschöpft und so löschte Aragorn noch das letzte Licht und zog Arwen in seine Arme.  
  
Die beiden fielen in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf. 


	5. Chapter 5

Aragorn wachte im Morgengrauen auf. Sein erster Gedanke galt Arwen, die ruhig neben ihm lag und schlief. Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dann zog er sich an und verließ das Zimmer. Die frische Luft genießend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Stall. Hazel begrüßte ihn mit einem freundlichen Wiehern. Aragorn streichelte sachte über das Fell seines Hengstes bevor er bei ihm und bei Silverstar Heu in die Raufen füllte.  
  
Aragorn trat wieder hinaus und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kündigten sich an. Es würde wieder ein schöner Tag werden. Sein Blick glitt über das kleine Dorf, dass sich fast schon an einen Berg anlehnte. Hier war es wirklich schön, vielleicht sollten sie noch ein oder zwei Tage bleiben. Die Zeit rannte ihnen nicht davon und hier in der näheren Umgebung gab es bestimmt das ein oder andere schöne Plätzchen. Mit diesen Gedanken betrat er das Gasthaus. Der Wirt nickte ihm freundlich zu, als Aragorn auf ihn zuging. Er sprach kurz mit ihm und bat ihn um ein kleines Frühstück, dass er mit aufs Zimmer nehmen konnte. Nach ein paar Minuten kam der Wirt wieder und hatte ein Tablett bei sich. Auf dem Tablett stapelte sich alles was man zu einem Frühstück benötigte: Brot, Käse, ein wenig Wurst, Fruchsaft und Milch. Oh darin war er überhaupt nicht gut, ein voll beladenes Tablett durch die Gegend zu balancieren dachte Aragorn. Doch auch das würde er für seine Arwen tun.  
  
Jeden Schritt abschätzend ging er vorsichtig die Treppe in den oberen Stock (wo die Zimmer lagen) hoch. Zum Glück hatte er nicht abgeschlossen und so konnte er die Türe mit dem Ellebogen aufstoßen. Er stellte das Tablett ab und trat ans Bett.  
  
Arwen schlief immer noch. Leise setzte er sich neben sie und kitzelte sie mit einem Grashalm sanft wach. Arwen öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah in das vertraute Gesicht von Aragorn. "Guten Morgen mein Liebling. Hast Du gut geschlafen?" Anstatt ihm eine Antwort zu geben, zog sie ihn zu sich und küsste ihn zärtlich. Als sie an ihm vorbeisah, fiel ihr das beladene Tablett auf. Aragorn folgte ihrem Blick "ein hoheitliches Frühstück für meine Prinzessin". Bei diesen Worten musste Arwen lächeln und gab ihm einen Kuss bevor sie aufstand. Die beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und frühstückten gemeinsam. Arwen konnte es nicht lassen, Aragorn immer wieder zu necken. "Was hälst Du davon, wenn wir noch ein oder zwei Tage hier bleiben. Die Abreise können läuft uns nicht davon". Arwen schaute auf und blickte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht an. Seelenruhig ass sie weiter bevor sie Aragorns Vorschlag zustimmte.  
  
Nachdem die beiden gefrühstückt hatten verließen sie das Gasthaus. Der Wirt hatten ihnen von einem schönen Plätzchen erzählt, dass einen Ritt bestimmt wert war und außerdem ganz in der Nähe lag. Aragorn musste Arwen nicht lange überreden und so sattelten sie ihre Pferde und ritten los. Nach ungefähr einer Stunde erreichten sie den beschriebenen Platz. Der Wirt hatte nicht übertrieben, wohl eher untertrieben. Vor ihnen lag ein kristallklarer, von Bäumen geschützter See in dessen Mitte eine kleine Insel lag. Die Ufer des Sees waren mit einer blühenden Blumenpracht übersät und rechts von Ihnen rauschte das Wasser von den Bergen in einem Wasserfall herunter. Ein kleiner Flußlauf versorgte den See mit Wasser.  
  
Arwen stieg von Silverstar und konnt gar nicht genug von diesem ersten Augenblick bekommen. Ihr gefiel es hier wirklich. Inzwischen war auf Aragorn faziniert abgestiegen und trat hinter Arwen um sie zu umwarmen. Als sie sich in die Augen blickten, schienen sie den selben Gedanken zu haben. Der Weg zu der kleinen Insel war nicht weit, also würden sie dorthin schwimmen. Aragorn nahm den Pferden Sattel um Zaum ab und ließ sie grasen.  
  
Als er dann wieder ans Ufer trat, war Arwen schon im Wasser. Sie genoss sichtbar das kühle Nass. Sekunden später schwamm er neben ihr zu der kleinen Insel. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er sie, ihre Bewegungen waren ruhig und mühelos. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er Bedenken bekommen, es könnte zu anstrengend für Arwen sein, aber diese Bedenken verschwanden. Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden waren an der Insel angekommen. Sie war klein,aber auch von ein paar Bäumen geschützt. Arwen ließt sich ausgelassen auf das Gras fallen und streckte sich aus. Er erschrank für einen Moment, da er damit nicht gerechnet hatte, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder, als er Arwens Lächeln sah. Ihr Körper war mit Wassertropfen übersät, in denen die Sonnenstrahlen tanzten. Er setzte sich neben ihr ins Gras und legte seinen Kopf in Arwens Schoß um die wärmende Sonne zu genießen. 


	6. Chapter 6

Die einmalige Ruhe auf der Insel hatte die beiden einschlafen lassen. Doch Arwen fand keine Ruhe und schlug die Augen wieder auf. Sie blickte auf ihren geliebten Aragorn, dessen Atem gleichmäßig ging. Sie wollte ihn nicht wecken und so hob sie sanft seinen Kopf an und ließ in vorsichtig auf den Boden sinken.  
  
Langsam ging sie auf das Ufer der kleinen Insel zu, setzte sich hin und ließ die Füße im Wasser baumeln. De schönen Tage mit Aragorn hatten ihr gutgetan, aber sie musste oft an die zurückliegenden Wochen denken. Wie schon so oft, suchten sich ihre Gedanken den Weg in die Vergangenheit.  
  
.....Das Wetter war schön gewesen, als sie zu Galadriel aufbrechen wollten. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, höchstens von 2 Wachen begleitet zu werden. Aragorn hatte sie mehrmals gebeten, nicht nur mit 2 seiner Männer loszuziehen, aber sie hatte ihren Kopf durchgesetzt und so ritten sie zu dritt los. Alles ging gut, aber am zweiten Tag nach ihrer Abreise schien ihnen das Glück nicht mehr beizustehen. Ihr Weg hatte die drei auf eine ungeschützte Ebene geführt und dort wurden sie angegriffen. Die Angreifer kamen aus dem nichts, doch sie waren überlegen gewesen. Plötzlich waren sie von Orks und Reitern umgeben. Die beiden Wachen hatten alles versucht um Arwen zu schützen und auch Arwen hatte zu ihrem Schwert gegriffen. Doch es hatte alles nichts genützt, der Feind war stärker gewesen.  
  
Arwen erinnerte sich mit Grauen daran, wie einer der Orks ihren Begleiter getötet hatte. Ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, bohrte der Ork sein Schwert tief in dessen Körper. Arol versuchte verzweifelt die Frau seines Herrn in Sicherheit zu bringen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da 3 Orks und einer der Reiter auf ihn zustürzten. Auch Arwen konnte jetzt nichts mehr tun, sie war auf sich gestellt und das gegen zuviele. Als sie gerade einem Hieb ausweichen wollte, traf sie ein stechender Schmerz in der Schulter wie ein Blitz. Der Anführer der Bande hatte ihre Schulter mit 2 Pfeilen getroffen. Ihr wurde schwarz vor den Augen und sie taumelte zu Boden. Arwen bemühte sich mit aller Kraft bei Bewußtsein zu bleiben und versuchte nach ihrem Schwert zu greifen. Inzwischen war der Anführer abgestiegen und vor sie getreten. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung zog er Arwen an den Haaren wieder auf die Beine "Du wirst eine schöne Trophäe abgeben und hast uns auch noch einen Trumpf gegen Aragorn zugespielt" hätte er zu ihr gesagt. In ihrer Verzweifelung versuchte sich Arwen von ihm loszureißen und an ihr Schwert zu kommen. Doch er war stärker und schlug ihr mit Kraft ins Gesicht. Mit Gewalt fesselte er ihre Hände auf dem Rücken und setzte sie auf sein Pferd. Als er hinter ihr aufstieg konnte er nicht umhin, als ihr einen der Pfeile noch tiefer in die Schulter zu bohren, bevor er ihr die beiden Pfeile brutal herauszog. Arwen wollte vor Schmerzen losschreien, doch diesen Triumph würde sie ihm nicht gönnen. Erneut wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie verlor das Bewußtsein.....  
  
Auf einmal waren die Schmerzen und die Angst wieder da. Arwen schluckte die Tränen runter und zog die Beine an ihren Körper. Sie sah die Szenen vor ihren Augen und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Diese Situation kannte sie schon. Immer wenn sie über diese Ereignisse nachdachte, spielte ihr Körper verrückt und sie war der Ohnmacht nahe. Arwen hatte Aragorn nie etwas davon erzählt, da er sich schon so genug Sorgen machte. Und sie wollte nicht, dass er sich sein Leben lang Sorgen um sie machte, dafür liebte sie ihn viel zu sehr. Wieder gingen ihre Gedanken ein paar Wochen zurück.  
  
.....Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war sie mit schweren Ketten an eine kalte Steinwand gefesselt. Ihr Schulter schmerzte schlimmer als zuvor und sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Orks saßen um sie herum und der Anführer trat in den Raum. Er näherte sich der angeketteten Arwen und schaute hämisch an ihr herunter. Der Kampf hatte in ihrem Gesicht viele kleine Verletzungen hinterlassen und ihr Kleid war zerrissen und mit Blutflecken und Schmutz übersät. "Und diese Frau liebt Aragorn" mit diesen abwertenden Worten trat er näher und drückte ihre Schulter mit einem fiesen und lauten Lachen gegen die Wand. Die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ Arwen aufschreien, was den Anführer sichtlich freute. Er ließ von ihr ab und überließ sie den Orks. Arwen wusste nicht wie lange sie in der Höhle gefangen war, denn immer wieder wurde ihre Schulter oder ihr Kopf gegen die Steinwand geschlagen und sie verlor mehrmals das Bewußtsein.  
  
Doch ein Schmerz war schlimmer als die ganze Folter. Der Schmerz ihrem Aragorn nie wieder zu sehen, nie wieder seine sanfte und zärtliche Stimme zu hören, nie wieder seine leidenschaftlichen Küsse zu spüren und nie wieder in seinen starken Armen einzuschlafen. Davor hatte sie mehr Angst als vor der Folter.  
  
Sie hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben und sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden, als Aragorn vor ihr stand und sie gerettet hatte. Erst dachte sie, alles wäre nur ein Traum, aber als sie seine Lippen auf ihren gespürt hatte, wußte sie das er gekommen war um sie zu retten......  
  
Aragorn war aufgewacht und bemerkte sofort, dass Arwen verschwunden war. Ängstlich richtete er sich auf und schaute sich um. Er sah sie wenige Meter von ihm entfernt am Ufer sitzen und erkannte, dass ihr Körper immer wieder von einem Zittern erfasst wurde. Leise ging er auf sie zu und bemerkte Arwens leises Schluchzen. Er trat zu ihr und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm. Arwen versuchte ihre Tränen vor ihm zu verbergen, doch das konnte sie nicht. Aragorn streichelte ihr behutsam über die Haare und küsste ihre Tränen weg. Er wusste nicht genau, warum sie weinte und schaute sie besorgt an. Aragorn spürte, dass es irgendetwas mit den schlimmen Ereignissen zu tun hatte und wiegte sie sanft in seinen Armen.  
  
Langsam beruhigte sie sich und ihre Tränen versiegten. Aragorn stellte keine Fragen, sondern hielt sie einfach nur fest. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lange saßen sie so am Ufer und Aragorn hielt sie nur fst. Er stellte keine Fragen, er war einfach nur für sie da. Er spürte, dass sie etwas bedrückte, doch er wollte Arwen nicht drängen ihm den Grund zu nennen. Jetzt war sie erschöpft in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Da es schon spät geworden war und sie wieder zurückschwimmen mussten, küsste Aragorn sie sanft wach. Arwen öffnete ihre Augen und sah in das geliebte Gesicht ihres Mannes. Nein, sie würde ihn nicht mit ihren Sorgen belasten. Er hatte schon soviel für sie getan.  
  
"Ich liebe Dich von ganzem Herzen" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und stand vorsichtig auf. Aragorn wollte sie wieder in seine Arme ziehen, doch er wusste, dass sie los mussten. Denn ansonsten würden sie die Nacht hier verbringen müssen. Aragorn dachte über diese Idee nach, verwarf sie aber wieder. Das könnte man immer noch nachholen. Minuten später schwammen die beiden wieder zurück. Aragorn blieb dicht neben ihr und behielt jede Bewegung und den Rhythmus ihres Atems im Auge. Obwohl der Weg ans andere Ufer nicht weit war, wurden Arwens Züge immer langsamer. Aragorn schaute besorgt zu ihr herüber und passte seine Geschwindigkeit der ihren an, bereit einzugreifen, falls ihre Kraft versagen sollte.  
  
Erschöpft erreichte Arwen das Ufer, ihr Atem ging schnell und sie ließ sich gleich ins Gras sinken. In Aragorns Augen sah man deutlich die Sorge um seine Frau. Auch er war zwischenzeitlich aus dem Wasser und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. "Arwen, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du siehst ziemlich erschöpft aus". Diese Frage hatte Arwen kommen sehen und versuchte ihm auszuweichen. "Du musst Dir keine Sorgen machen. Die Tränen kamen einfach so über mich. Vielleicht liegt es an diesem wunderschönen Ort und Deiner Nähe." Arwen log ihn nicht gerne an, aber diesmal musste es sein. Aragorn wollte darauf gerade etwas sagen, doch sie verschloss seinen Mund mit einem langen Kuss.  
  
Als die Sonne unterging kamen die beiden wieder im Dorf an. Es war alles ganz ruhig und nur vereinzelt sah man noch Dorfbewohner durch die Straßen gehen. Aragorn kümmerte sich um die beiden Pferde, während es sich Arwen auf einem Strohballen bequem machte und ihm dabei zusah. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und ging nach beendeter Arbeit zu ihr herüber. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie ihn in ihre Arme. Arwen fühlte sich wieder besser, doch jetzt braucht sie seine Nähe und seine Liebe. Aragorn hielt sie sanft zurück und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Vorsichtig nahm er sie hoch und trug sie auf das Zimmer. Jetzt konnte er sich auch nicht mehr zurückhalten und zeigte ihr wie sehr er sie begehrte und liebte.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte Aragorn auf. Arwen lag dicht neben ihm und schlief. Er dachte daran, wie sehr er diese Frau liebte. Er würde nie zulassen, dass ihr nocheinmal so etwas wiederfährt. Leise stand er auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Fenster. Nachdenklich starrte er hinaus in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als Arwen das Bett wieder verlassen durfte. Ihre Augen, die sonst immer warm und freundlich blickten, hatten einen ängstlichen Ausdruck angenommen. Oft, wenn Fremde in ihre Gegenwart traten, wich sie zurück und blickte misstrauisch. In dieser Zeit kam es oft vor, dass Aragorn sie weinend in die Arme schloss. Sie hatte Angst vor erneuten Entführungen und verließ meist Aragorns Seite nicht. Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen. Dieser Zustand hatte sich mit der Zeit gebessert und bald legte sich der ängstliche Blick und machte Platz für ihre warmen, freundlichen Augen.  
  
Jetzt musste er wieder an diese Tage denken. Arwen hatte vor ein paar Stunden bestimmt wieder die schrecklichen Bilder der Folter vor sich gehabt. Was gäbe er dafür, wenn er Arwen diese Last abnehmen könne oder sogar die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte.  
  
Während er so nachdachte, war Arwen unbemerkt hinter ihn getreten und streichelte über seine Haare. Aragorn wandte sich um und sah sie an. Ihre Augen strahlten und sie lächelte ihn an. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zog sie ihn wieder ins Bett. Er hatte ihr in den letzten Tagen soviel gegeben und sie hatte es dankbar angenommen. Jetzt würde sie ihm ihre Liebe geben.... 


End file.
